


Creature Of The Night

by KpopOracle



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: A Little Thirsty, Aloof Reader, Kind Of Buffyverse, M/M, Mentions of boners, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: A vampire has been feeding in your town, a town that has a barely closed portal to hell, and Woohyun just won’t leave you alone.
Relationships: Nam Woohyun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Creature Of The Night

Modern fiction likes to tell the story of soft vampires. Tall, sexy, broody, probably glittery vampires. As a slayer, you knew better. They were monsters twisted by death and the curse, ruled by thirst. The only way the living were safe is when the last vampire had a stake through his heart.

You had made your round, still not finding Balthazar. He was by no means the last vampire, but he was definitely strong, feeding several times a week in your sleepy community. He was centuries old, and despite your supernatural physique, he was going to be a challenge. You wished he was like one of the weak young vampires, just crawled out of their grave yesterday….

“You really should pay more attention,” Woohyun said, making you scream in shock. You instinctively pulled your cross out of your back pocket but kept it low.

“Would you stop sneaking in the shadows!” you exclaimed angrily. His low chuckle making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone. He’s too strong for you,” he said matching your pace. You could practically hear him smirk. “Luckily I am here to help.”

“I don’t need your help,” you spat, trying to quicken your pace. He easily matched it. Bastard didn’t need to breathe, so it didn’t bother him.

“You wore a turtleneck. Are you afraid he might try to bite you?” You tried to ignore him. He was just trying to get under your skin. “I don’t like it. I can’t see your neck. I like your neck.”

“Yeah, you tried to bite it too,” you said, stopping suddenly and spinning to face him. You didn’t know why you had agreed not to turn him to dust.

“And then you staked me!” He whined.

“Sorry, I missed your heart.”

“It still hurt! Besides I could still get to your neck if I wanted,” He said, taking a step towards you. You raised the cross in front of you, and for a moment he flinched. But then he grabbed your wrist, pulling it to his chest, his skin sizzling under his ruffled shirt from the proximity. His head rolled back, eyes clenched closed, a groan escaping his lips.

“Do it on your own time, Woohyun,” you said, jerking your hand away and resuming walking down the street.

“Hey, don’t kink shame me!” Woohyun whined again.

“I am not the one who has a boner from getting burned,” You said smugly. You were so proud of yourself.

“You didn’t mind that time I was tied up on my knees!” He shouted. You turned to face him, jaw slack in shock. That was totally out of context, mostly, sort of, maybe…. Okay, maybe you had been somewhat turned on, but you didn’t know he knew! Damned vampire.

Before you could come up with a comeback, something slammed into you, sending you flying into a wall. You landed hard, your cross lay on the ground reduced to splinters. You were so disoriented, but you could hear Woohyun roar.

Balthazar wrestled with Woohyun, both seemingly equally matched. You hated seeing Woohyun like this. Claws on his fingers, his face twisted into a boney and angular shape, unsightly fangs, and his eyes glowing a disgusting shade of orange.

You staggered to your feet pulling a stake out of your back pocket, haphazardly trying to rush Balthazar. But he saw you coming, breaking free from Woohyun and sending you flying again. You were more prepared this time, so it didn’t completely discombobulate you.

You snapped back to the now when you heard Woohyun scream in pain. Balthazar had slashed him with his claws.

With great effort, Woohyun managed to hold Balthazar in place, his back completely exposed. You ran in again, landing your stake directly into his heart. After about a second, Balthazar burst into dust.

“Are you okay?” you asked Woohyun, panic gripping you. You cringed as his face morphed back to his human appearance.

It’s just a flesh wound, I’ll be fine,” He said, both of you starting walking down the road again, even if you were focusing on him for a change. “Hey, wanna hang out at the cemetery tomorrow? They just buried some people, and maybe they’ll turn!”

“Not interested!” You said, returning to your usual aloof mannerisms.

Aw, come on! I’ll bring doughnuts!” He said, skipping as he did.

“Fine,” you said with a sigh. “But I expect mine to have jam in the middle.”

“Yes! Just two boys, hanging out!”

“If it’s just ‘two boys hanging out’, then how come you have a boner again?”

“Shut up!”


End file.
